


Little talks

by ColdStarsAndStones



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdStarsAndStones/pseuds/ColdStarsAndStones
Summary: Sometimes they talk.OrThe ones where goro takes big brother duty very seriously





	Little talks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic for all those futago sibling stans out there.
> 
> Inspired by somnicordia's fics: 
> 
> "for a father's blood, for a mother's love" http://archiveofourown.org/works/12215436
> 
> And
> 
> "Veni vidi Amavi" http://archiveofourown.org/works/12379152

Sometimes they talk.

 

 

Afternoons spent in her room filled with idle chatter and games and questions built to pass the time. Its a routine by now. Goro didn't even have to ask where her dvds were or her consoles or anything, when so often they would wordlessly put in a cd of old feathermen episodes gather up food and blankets, lay down and talk about things that want to be said.

 

He asks about school. She gloats that its all too easy and snarkily mentions hacking into the computers in the teachers lounge to change the assignments while pointedly avoiding his steadily disapproving gaze. (She calls this his 'big brother look' and he thinks he might have to spend some time perfecting it).

 

He asks about friends. She responds with a pout that speaks her annoyance about the entire situation. The pout deepens when he laughs about it.

 

She very suddenly asks about him and akira, and cackles, actually cackles when he double takes, because really, he should be used to this by now. He sighs (because he - _really should be_ -) and curtly informs her that they're doing just fine, yes, they're going out this weekend and no you can't wiretap us for gossiping purposes you little gremlin.

 

She asks about him. With those suddenly wide eyes of hers, curious and inquiring but filled with such an earnest concern that he blinks and has to clear his throat before saying that he's been doing fine, that his therapy appointments are more bearable than they used to be and about his dinner last night.

 

But the question's formality is a rabbit hole and he doesn't feel the ice breaking until he's well beneath the surface and drowning in nostalgia.

 

So sometimes they talk about the things they remember. He talks about the color of paint of the orphanage, she tries to remember her first book. Some nights when he can stomach it, he talks about his mother's voice and how he can't remember the exact timbre or shade of her hair.

 

But they don't bring up - _him_ -. Neither of them ever have the stomach for it.

 

She'll talk about - _her_ \- though, or what she can remember. About the woman that looks so much like the girl sitting in that room. How her voice wasn't built for lullabies but she sang anyway, which pictures she hung on the fridge. Her dark hair, her intelligent eyes.

 

She stops when she notices him shaking and settles in close, just like before.

 

They talk a lot. There's so much to say, after all. So much to close out and open up. So much pain and happiness and walls that need to be torn down and emotions that need to be learned again. So many conversations that heavy his heart with things pleasant and not. So many talks.

 

  
But sometimes they don't talk.

 

  
Sometimes he'll walk in the room and just greet her. She'll greets back with a smile. The blankets are already set up. The cd gets put in and they sit in t-shirts and pajama pants while featherman pink decimates a mob of shadowbots using nothing but a bow and arrow.

 

 

And hours later when the credits have rolled for the nth time, snack wrappers litter the bedroom floor and tv light starts to hurt his eyes, goro finds himself calmer than he's felt in years. Futaba is asleep and leaned into his side, snoring and drooling on his shirt but he can't find it in him to move her just yet.

 

 

No instead he finds that warm weight in his heart, brings it to the surface in the form of a word that he tests in his mouth, and breathes into the quiet air:

 

'Sister'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading. This Might become a series. Hope u like


End file.
